To Boldly Go
by jennybel75
Summary: the boys are watching TV and learn a few interesting things about each other


"Earl Grey tea G? I thought you were a coffee only man?" Nick asked, surprised to see his boyfriend sitting on the sofa with a china teapot and cup on the table in front of him and the TV tuned to the Sci-Fi channel. What the fu–?

"Well, yes, most of the time, but this is a special occasion and tea is the right beverage for it." Replied Greg with just a hint of exasperation in his voice, "Now, shh, it's about to start."

Suitably chastened, Nick sat down on the sofa next to Greg, wondering what the hell could be so important on TV for Greg to give up his beloved coffee for tea. He raised an eyebrow in puzzlement as he heard the somewhat familiar strains of music coming from the TV.

"Star Trek? Greg, Star Trek man? We've been living together for six months and going out for two years, how did I not know about this?" asked Nick, a wounded tone in his voice.

Sighing, Greg turned to face his poor confused Texan lover. "You see Nick, I've already seen all of the episodes before, and Sci-Fi hasn't been showing Next Gen for the past year or so. But with the new movie coming out they're showing "Best of Both Worlds" parts I and II and they're my favourite ever episodes, so I'm watching them. Okay? Now, please, be quiet."

Shaking his head slightly a somewhat baffled Nick settled down to watch and to try to understand exactly what it was about this show that got Greg acting so weird, okay weirder than normal.

Two hours later Nick was still wondering what all the fuss was about, but Greg, Greg was sitting there with a _very_ satisfied look on his face, a look that Nick only usually associated with one thing.

"Umm, G, you really _enjoyed_ that didn't you?"

"Well, yeah Nick, it's a total classic and Patrick Stewart is just sex on legs." Sighed Greg, stretching contentedly. "Oh that voice!"

"Really? Sex on legs? I thought I was sex on legs Greg," Nick replied, not sure whether he should be pissed off or amused, "You certainly tell me I am often enough."

"And you are Nick; you're definitely hot, beautiful, Texan sex on legs. And Patrick Stewart is cool, aloof, English sex on legs." Greg chuckled, amused at just how put out his boyfriend seemed right now.

"I'm sorry G, I just don't get it. I mean, he's old enough to be your father."

"Did you ever consider I may have a thing for older men Nick? C'mon how many years older then me are you?" he smirked, enjoying the opportunity to wind the usually unflappable Nick up, "Anyway, did you hear his voice? The way he says "Make it so"? Damn if that doesn't do things to me."

"Okay, okay. I just don't get it that's all. You can be seriously strange sometimes you know G." responded Nick, his continuing bemusement evident in his voice.

"Oh, so you're telling me you've never had a crush on a fictional character then? Daisy Duke didn't float your boat when you were younger? Or maybe it was Bo you preferred?" taunted Greg mildly, moving to straddle his lover and noting the slight flush and uncomfortable expression that had appeared on Nick's face.

"Nope, never. Now can we just drop this?" begged Nick, trying to look anywhere but at Greg's all too knowing smile.

"You know Nick, I'm just not buying it, sorry. Everyone's had a crush on a TV character at some time in their lives, so, who was yours? You know what will happen if you don't tell me," he said trailing his hand lightly up Nick's arm, lingering just long enough on the ticklish spot at the junction of arm and shoulder for Nick to know he meant business.

Greg heard a few mumbled words fall from Nick's lips, but they were spoken too softly for him to be able to make out.

"I didn't quite catch that lover, what did you say?" He asked, tracing light circles with his fingers and making Nick wriggle and gasp in response.

"Okay, okay. You win. Trent alright, I've got a crush on Trent. Now, stop tickling me!" yelped Nick, finally looking up at Greg.

"Trent? Who the hell is Trent? And how come I've never seen him?" Asked Greg, curious as to who this mystery man that had his boyfriend tied up in knots was.

"TrentfromDaria," Nick blurted in a rush, "You know, _Trent_."

"Oh, you mean _that_ Trent. Cartoon character, slacker, guitar playing Trent? Heh, Nicky, do you know how cute that is?"

"Shuddup Greg," said Nick, now beet red with embarrassment, "Anyway, he kind of reminds me of you, you know. Dark hair, talented musician, same weird fashion sense and well, he's just hot."

Greg gazed down at Nick, amazed as always at just how wonderful he was. God, even his silly TV crush was related to the way he felt for Greg.

"You know you're absolutely adorable right?" He asked, leaning down to place a trail of soft kisses along Nick's jaw line. "Hey", he said grinning as a sudden thought occurred to him, "What do you say to maybe, I don't know, Patrick and Trent having a little make-out session?"

Grinning back at his lover, Nick moved so his mouth was right next to Greg's ear and lowered his voice to a sexy growl to whisper, "Make it so."

fin


End file.
